


Pride Goeth

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Les Misérables (1978), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert supposes he should feel grateful. Perhaps he should take this as some sort of proof that the God he doesn't believe in doesn't actually want his resignation. Perhaps he should feel like he's been given a second chance.</p>
<p>Mostly he feels ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1978 Javert's suicide. I mock because I love, I swear.
> 
> Edit - cprartsalot on tumblr has created a completely fantastic fanart for this story! Please [go check it out here](http://cprartsalot.tumblr.com/post/143428995555/i-read-this-fic-where-javert-spectacularly-messes)! <3

Javert supposes he should feel grateful. Perhaps he should take this as some sort of proof that the God he doesn't believe in doesn't actually want his resignation. Perhaps he should feel like he's been given a second chance.

Mostly he feels ridiculous.

And wet.

He shouldn't be surprised, really. He supposes it says something about his state of mind that he honestly thought falling a meter or two into perfectly calm water could actually do the job. Well, he thinks. At least no one seems to have witnessed his bout of madness. So there's that.

“Do I wish to know?” asks a voice from above.

Javert cannot summon the energy to feel surprised. Of course it's Valjean. It's always Valjean.

“Just seem to have misplaced my dignity, that's all.” Perhaps he can find it on a higher bridge somewhere.

He makes his way back up to where Valjean waits as if he has all the time in the world. Ah, Javert thinks, for the good old days. Yesterday. When criminals actually assumed he'd try to arrest them and sensibly ran off. When he finally reaches the man, Javert suddenly finds the air above Valjean's shoulder terribly interesting. More interesting than actually having to look him in the face, certainly. 

He can practically _feel_ Valjean attempting not to smile at him. “I thought the flip in the middle was particularly impressive.”

Ah. Good. Apparently he _can_ feel more mortified. Good for a man to test his limits. “Never speak of this again, understood?” 

He can see Valjean nodding solemnly out of the corner of his eye. Javert is well aware he's being humored, but he takes what he can at this point.

After a few awkward minutes pass, where Javert neither explains himself nor acknowledges the fact that he's started shivering in his soaked clothes, Valjean clears his throat. “Unless you've more... pressing plans to get on with, I've got a warm fireplace back home. Hot tea.” Valjean looks him up and down. “Dry clothing,” he adds pointedly.

Having to be rescued from a bunch of schoolboys, trudging through a sewer, letting a criminal go, spectacularly botching up a suicide, having said criminal _witness_ said botched suicide... yes, Javert decides, he's sufficiently killed all remaining pride or dignity he once had. Why _not_ take tea with a criminal, really.

“Lead on.”


End file.
